


Lil Bro

by planetundersiege



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Beta Dirk - Freeform, Beta Timeline, Bro - Freeform, Doctor's appointment, FTM Dave Strider, Gen, Homestuck - Freeform, Homestuck AU, JohnDave (mentioned), Non Abusive Bro, Slice of Life, Spring, Supportive Bro, T, Testosterone, Texas, alternative universe, good bro, happiness, johndave - Freeform, no sburb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Dirk wakes Dave up on one of the most important days of his life.





	Lil Bro

“Morning lil bro”, Dirk said as he walked into Dave's room, fixing the blinds on his window, while also closing it, the morning Texan heat starting to become too much, and then put on the fan to cool the room down a little .  
Dave got slit away from his dream world, yawned and tried to do everything to keep his eyes open.  
He certainly was not a morning person in the slightest.   
He would much rather go back to just living the sweet life in his dream city.

“Five more minutes bro…”, the seventeen year old said as he turned around in bed, the mattress squeaking a little, as he wanted to stay close to the warm and cozy blankets forever, the real world being too… real for his taste at the moment.  
Sleep was way better.  
Especially when you’re a sleep deprived teen who doesn't realize the importance of sleep until it's too late.  
So yeah bed was definitely the winner all days a week.

“We’ll if you want, but then we’ll probably have to stress once you do get up, you don't want to stress do you?”.

“Stress where? It's Saturday for fucks sake, I don't have school remember? No one has on weekends last time I checked. So let me fucking sleep okay, I was up late”.

Another yawn, he really was tired, but who wouldn't be if you had been awake until four AM chatting with your boyfriend on Skype.  
He made a mental note to write a text to John once he was less tired, since he was pretty sure he fell asleep during the Skype call, leaving John hanging.  
Well it happened sometimes but it was often John who was the one to fall asleep.

“Well it seems like someone here has a really bad memory I see”.

“Fuck off I don't. It is Saturday, that I’m sure of”.

“Well it wasn't even the date I meant, of course I know it's no school on Saturdays”.

“Then what do we have to stress too then? A puppet porn meeting or a surprise breakfast at Taco Bell while trying to play fancy? No thanks I'd rather sleep in then doing that”.

“Okay you really have forgotten”.

“Wait what? Seriously what have I forgotten? Please tell me so I can fall back asleep now”.

“It's the fifth of April, does that ring a bell in your head mr Dave Strider?”.

“No? Should it?”, he asked in yet another yawn, before he rubbed his eyes, while slightly changing position with his legs to get a more comfortable sleeping position.

Dirk sighed as he facepalmed.

“You really are way too sleep deprived. We’re going to the doctor. today. Or well, you’te going to the doctor today, do you remember now?”.

“Wait… why would we go to the… HOLY SHIT HOW COULD I FORGET THAT?!?”.

Next second Dave was out of bed, blanket thrown into the floor, and he ran out of his room (with shades in hand) with all of his newfound energy, leaving Dirk alone standing in the middle of “Casa de Dave” (a room filled with random ass shit, along with turntables, countless of Apple juice bottles and Coke cans lying on the floor as decorations, clothes on the ceiling fan, ironic posters and all that stuff), and he let out a smile because of his brother’s response.  
Today was truly the day.

“Oh my fucking god. C’mon Dirk hurry up with the breakfast! We can't be fucking late as you said”, he heard Dave’s excited voice call from the kitchen along with the sound of someone opening the fridge way too fast, and, was that something dropping on to the floor?.

“On my way lil bro!”, he shouted back, walking to the kitchen, ready to prepare toasts and pancakes for both of them, before their long drive through the city to the doctor would begin, and one of Dave’s biggest wishes would finally come true.  
Dave talked with John on the phone the entire time, crying out of happiness, his boyfriend also sharing his happiness, and was happy for him.  
Just the thought of his little brother being so excited and happy, it made him happy too.

~ Four hours later ~

Dirk saw Dave literally jump out of the hospital room, and literally ran towards Dirk, before he embraced him in a long hug, as he felt the tears of his brother beginning to soak his shirt.  
It was totally worth it.

“T...thank you… so f-fucking m-m-much”, he said between shallow breaths, the tears almost making it look like he was about to drown.

“You don't need to thank me lil bro, but let's start documenting. I'm proud of you lil bro”, he said and Dave nodded, smiling a little, before he took up his iPhone and pressed the record button.

“My name’s Dave Strider and this is my voice one day on testosterone…”.

 


End file.
